El Saiyajin de Fuego
by DarkCamus
Summary: Ranma siempre ha disfrutado de las peleas, sin embargo luego de enfurecer a alguien que no debía, su gusto y habilidad por las peleas adquirirán un nuevo significado cuando renazca en la raza guerrera de los Saiyajin como el medio hermano de Vegeta.


Notas de autor: Bien, esta es la prueba definitiva de que la parte más fácil de escribir una historia es el inicio. En estas vacaciones estuve viendo mucho Dragon Ball y como resultado un montón de ideas me rondaban por la cabeza. Creo que este será el primer crossover de Ranma y Dragon Ball en español. Heh, de seguir asi me convertiré en el rey de los crossovers de Ranma en español. No poseo ni Ranma ½ ni mucho menos la obra maestra de Dragon Ball Z.

El saiyajin de fuego.

…

Ranma Saotome aun podía recordar cómo es que había iniciado aquella situación. Tiempo después de su boda fallida con Akane, apareció un hombre para vengarse por la muerte de Saffron, dicho hombre había dicho ser un dios y un montón de patrañas más a las cuales el chico no prestó ninguna atención en especial.

La lucha había sido muy dura, pero no tanto como la misma pelea contra Saffron. Al final, Ranma se alzaba, herido pero victorioso sobre aquel hombre que le miraba como si hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable.

"Eres un fanfarrón" se había burlado Ranma.

"¡¿Cómo… Cómo te atreves?!" había dicho aquel hombre del cual Ranma ni se dignó en recordar su nombre "¡¿No sabes que es un pecado muy grave atacar a un dios?!"

"Pfft, pues a Saffron no le fue muy bien y él también era un dios…" se burló Ranma.

"¡Por eso mismo estoy aquí!" el hombre veía con rabia e incredulidad a Ranma "¡Vengo a castigarte! ¡Se supone que debes aceptar dócilmente tu muerte, no revelarte y vencerme!"

Ranma solo miraba al hombre como si fuera estúpido. Sin embargo su sonrisa arrogante estaba firmemente plantada en su cara.

"Imposible ¿Cómo es que un mortal pudo siquiera tocarme…?" se preguntaba aquel supuesto dios.

"No te sientas mal, soy el mejor. He estado entrenando desde hace más de una década con un maestro que no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo"

"Eres fuerte, lo admito… para estándares humanos, pero apenas eres un vil insecto"

"Hahaha, lo dice el que está tirado completamente derrotado. Soy el mejor, nadie ha podido ganarme" se jactaba Ranma "después de todo, lo que mejor hago es pelear"

"Cuanta arrogancia"

"Después de todo, disfruto mucho ser el mejor"

El hombre se quedó quieto un tiempo, para luego reír histéricamente "¡Humano! ¡He encontrado el castigo perfecto para ti! Es una lástima que no podre ver tu agonía, pero valdrá la pena"

"¿Qué tantas sandeces dices?"

Sin embargo, cuando Ranma se dio cuenta su cuerpo se estaba… desintegrando.

"Pero que…"

"Mi poder no es suficiente para mandarte al otro mundo, pero puedo hacerte renacer. ¡De todos los dioses que elegiste para enojar, elegiste al dios de la reencarnación! Volveré de lo que más amas, tu maldición. Estarás condenado a pelear y pelear hasta hallar tu fin en una batalla sin sentido"

Sin embargo, Ranma ya no escuchaba.

"Espero que sufras…"

…

…

 _En un planeta lejano…_

…

…

Nodoka, era una guerrera Saiyajin de clase baja. Su poder de pelea no era nada del otro mundo, teniendo solo 3,000 unidades de ki, sin embargo, ella destacaba sobre la mayoría de los guerreros de clase baja por varias razones.

La primera razón era una habilidad hereditaria exclusiva de su familia. Los saiyajin de la línea de sangre de Nodoka tenían la habilidad de transformar su ki en fuego y manipularlo. Esto les hacía especialmente peligrosos aunque dificultaba el trabajo en equipo con otros Saiyan.

También destacaba por sus rasgos físicos muy raros en un saiyan. Ella tenía cabello rojizo, ojos azules y figura delgada pero bien desarrollada, en lugar de tener pelo y ojos negros con un cuerpo más musculoso. Eso le hizo una belleza que destacaba sobre casi todas las mujeres Saiyan.

Misma belleza a la que el rey Vegeta no se pudo resistir. Sin embargo, su relación no fue de amor, ni tampoco realmente para fines reproductivos. Solo buscaban placer y fue una sorpresa cuando se supo que Nodoka estaba embarazada. El rey Vegeta se negó a aceptar a Nodoka, una guerrera de clase baja, para que estuviese a su lado, pero quería ver con que poder resultaba el bebé. De llegar a ser un guerrero de clase alta, el rey lo tomaría como su hijo, apoderándose así también de la habilidad de fuego de la familia de Nodoka e integrándola a la línea de sangre real. De ser de clase baja él bebe compartiría el destino de todos los niños nacido como guerreros de clase baja.

Para callar toda especulación sobre su relación con Nodoka, el rey Vegeta tomó a una Saiyan de clase alta, de la que tiempo después tendría otro bebé.

Los meses pasaron y asi fue como el rey Vegeta se encontró viendo a su primogénito, midiendo su poder de pelea con su rastreador.

"…tiene un poder de pelea de 800…"

Nodoka tragó saliva. Un poder de 800 no era algo de clase baja, pero ciertamente tampoco lo era de clase alta.

"U-um, rey Vegeta" Nodoka intentó indagar sobre el destino de su hijo.

"Te encargarás de cuidarlo durante dos años, entonces el vendrá conmigo"

"Q-Quiere decir que-"

"No es un guerrero de clase baja. Podría ser como cualquier otro guerrero de clase alta con el debido entrenamiento. Es mi hijo después de todo"

Nodoka soltó un suspiro de alivio. La mayoría de los saiyans no se preocupaban por sus hijos mucho, pero a Nodoka siempre le había hecho mucha ilusión ser madre. Sin embargo, era como cualquier saiyajin, orgullosa pero no realmente violenta a menos que la situación lo ameritase.

"Su nombre será Ranma…"

El rey no se opuso.

…

 _Cuatro años después…_

…

La vida de Ranma había sido bastante intensa a pesar de haber sido tan corta. Un año después de su nacimiento nació su hermano menor, Vegeta, o medio hermano menor. Su hermano había tenido un poder de pelea superior al suyo al nacer y su padre había tenido más preferencia por él, pero no lo descuidó. Otro año después, nació su otro hermano Tarble, el sin embargo tuvo un poder de pelea muy bajo. Poco después de su nacimiento fue expulsado a otro planeta debido a sus pocas aptitudes de lucha.

Para cuando su segundo hermano nació. Ranma ya había comenzado su entrenamiento físico y con su ki. Sin embargo desde un corto tiempo atrás había empezado a practicar la transformación de ki en fuego, llegando a producir una llama igual a la de un cerillo en poco tiempo.

Ranma había estado teniendo sueños desde que nació. Esos sueños no eran sino recuerdos de su vida pasada. El infante aun no lo sabía, pero con cada día que vivía, iba recordando un día de su vida pasada.

Sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, Ranma había conseguido las coordenadas del planeta al cual había sido mandado Tarble, con el fin de visitarlo en el futuro.

Para cuando tuvo 4 años, el poder de pelea de Ranma ya alcanzaba los 1,800 gracias a su entrenamiento en su planeta con una gravedad aumentada 10 veces y a los saibaman. El poder de su hermano Vegeta sin embargo alcanzaba ya los 1,700 y era un año menor que él.

Sin embargo, Ranma era realmente mucho más talentoso para el combate, a pesar del poder de su hermano menor. Para esa edad, Ranma ya podía crear una pequeña bola de fuego.

A pesar de ello, su padre había tomado más cuidado de Vegeta. Dejando al pequeño Ranma sin vigilancia. El aprovechaba para poder ir y entrenar con los guerreros de clase baja. Al principio ellos creyeron que Ranma venía a regodearse por su estatus de guerrero de clase alta, pero pronto tomaron gusto por el niño, que era más fuerte que la mayoría de ellos.

Durante sus escapadas, su madre le enseñaba más control sobre su poder de fuego. Aun asi, el pequeño irritado por la obvia preferencia de su padre por Vegeta, decidió hacer algo muy tonto: decidió invadir un planeta por su cuenta a su edad de 4 años. Por supuesto su padre no se enteró de ello hasta que todo estuvo hecho.

El pequeño Ranma que había salido del planeta Vegeta vistiendo una armadura color blanco común, regresó increíblemente malherido, de hecho, no regresó, su madre, al haber descubierto que su hijo había decidido atacar un planeta fue a salvar a su hijo. Estuvo muy sorprendida cuando vio que todos los habitantes del planeta estaban muertos. Su sorpresa se volvió terror al ver que su hijo yacía moribundo en el suelo. Asi que se lo llevó a su planeta para poder curarle.

Mientras observaba a su hijo flotar en un líquido azulado, Nodoka no podía dejar de estar sorprendida. Aquel planeta estaba programado para ser atacado por todo un grupo de soldados de clase baja. El hecho de que su hijo pudiera terminarlo hacía escéptica a Nodoka acerca del poder de pelea de Ranma, no creía que un poder de 1,800 fuera suficiente para aquella tarea. Por supuesto ella no sabía que Ranma usó su habilidad en lugar de usar mucho de su poder.

Cuando su hijo se hubo recuperado, Nodoka observó su rastreador con curiosidad y notó, en estado de shock, que el poder de su hijo, su pequeño hijo de 4 años, alcanzaba los 2,600, aumentando en casi mil unidades en menos de dos días.

Por supuesto, cuando el rey Vegeta supo de aquello no tardó en empezar a tomar a Ranma bajo su tutela junto a Vegeta. Poco después, Ranma, su hermano menor y otro saiyan de clase alta, Nappa, empezaron a salir a conquistar planetas.

Fue asi como tiempo después, luego de acabar con otro planeta, se enteró de la destrucción de su planeta. A diferencia de su hermano Vegeta que reaccionó con indiferencia, Ranma estaba devastado al haber perdido a los amigos que ahí tenía y sobre todo a su madre e incluso a su padre. Sin embargo también supo que hubo otro sobreviviente…

"Así que tu nombre es Raditz…"

"Asi es majestad"

Ranma hizo una mueca "no me llames asi, solo dime Ranma" a diferencia de su hermano, él era mucho más humilde debido a la influencia de su madre "conocí a tu padre, entrenaba con él a veces, bueno, en realidad lo irritaba lo suficiente para que lo incitara a atacarme. Fue el único soldado de clase baja al que no le pude ganar"

Raditz se veía algo incómodo, ya que él no había tenido mucho contacto con su padre, asi que no sabía cómo contestarle a su príncipe.

"También, conocí a tu madre, Gine-neesan hacía comida excelente…"

"U-um" Raditz no sabía cómo cambiar de tema.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que seguir hablando, puesto que había llegado alguien más.

"Oigan, Saiyajins el gran Freezer quiero que ataquen un planeta…" apareció un soldado ladrando órdenes.

Ranma pasaría su infancia trabajando para el gran tirano Freezer. Sin embargo, su aventura comenzaría cuando cumpliera 16 años, cambiando por completo los destinos de mucha gente, la tierra, otros planetas y la galaxia entera.

…

…

Notas de autor: asi es, no se ilusionen, Nodoka no tiene realmente un papel importante ni me moleste por salvar a Bardock. El dios del inicio no tiene más importancia en el fic, no se rompan la cabeza pensando en él. Tampoco tengo pensado hacer a Ranma súper poderoso, pero le voy a dar habilidades útiles que de usarlas inteligentemente podrá triunfar entre ellas manipular fuego. Como pueden ver, Ranma es un guerrero de clase alta pero no al nivel de Vegeta, esto me servirá en el futuro del fic, asi como el hecho de que Ranma y Vegeta tengan madres distintas. Aun no se con quién emparejar a Ranma, acepto sugerencias que no sean Akane, Bulma, Chi-Chi (Milk) ni Videl. Hmm por cierto, esta historia podría no ser actualizada en un tiempo, no solo tengo que trabajar en muchas otras historias sino que casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, todo depende de cómo la gente reaccione a esta idea en las opiniones y así, hasta determinar eso la historia esta, digamos que pausada, por lo que solo si tiene varias opiniones consideraría actualizar antes del fin de mes, lo cual es dudoso. Por cierto, para los que ya conocen mi trayectoria como autor, estaré sacando nuevos fics de ideas que he tenido por un tiempo para que puedan empezar a familiarizarse con ellos y decirme su opinión de ellos.


End file.
